King of Games
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Yugi at the Battle City's Finals with a new friend that made it to the finals let's see who will take the crown Yugi or his new friends. Please read and review


**King of Games**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**This what if story about Shanoske vs Yugi, let's see who would win.**

**Roland:"The Battle City Finals will now begin Yugi Muto vs Shanoske Mykel for the Battle City Crown!"**

**Yugi:"Shanoske you know I won't go easy on you."**

**Shanoske:"I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**Both:"Duel!"**

**Yugi:"I'll start things off I draw I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Defense Mode and I end my turn." As Gazelle rose from card in defense.**

**Shanoske:"I draw, I play Dark Hole this black vortex destroy ever monster that's on the field. As Dark Hole cover the whole field and sucks Gazelle into it's spiral hole. "Now that your field is clear I summon my Insect Knight!" As Insect knight rise from it's shimmering from it's card into attack mode."Now Insect Knight! Strike Yugi's Life points directly, Insect Kinght blade bout to strike Yugi.**

**Yami Yugi:"Yugi I can't let you take that direct attack YU-GI-OH!"**

**Right before Insect Kinght strikes Yugi the Pharaoh defends him. Yugi's Life Points are now 6100. **

**Shanoske Life Points 8000 ," I place I card facedown and let you go Yugi."**

**Yugi:"Pharaoh!? Why did you save me from the direct attack?" **

**Yami Yugi:"Sorry Yugi, but I couldn't let you take that direct attack. My turn I draw I play the Shadow Grave this card allows me to bring back a monster back from my graveyard."As Shadow Grave sinks to the ground and Gazelle takes Shadow Grave's place. "Next I play Polymerzation fusing together my Beformet and my mighty King of Beast to form!" As Beformet and Gazelle jumps into Polymerzation."Come on out! Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast comes out from the shadow with two headed one of Gazelle and other Beformet.**

**Shanoske:"Not so fast I have a facedown card active Torrental Tribute! This card destroy all monsters on the field. The Trap Card active as water rushes out of the card and drowns Chimera and Insect Knight of the field.**

**Yami Yugi:"You forgot my beast special ability I special summon Beformet in attack mode." Beformet shoot out of graveyard in attack mode."Attack! Shanoske's life points directly!" Beformet jumps at Shanoske,"I active my spell card Rush Recklessly it's a quick-play spell that increases my beast strength by 800 points!" Beformet strength increase to 2200 right before Beformet's claws struck Shanoske.**

**Shanoske cover before Beformet when it hit dropping Shanoske's Life Points to 5800. Knocking Shanoske to the ground. Shanoske get's up slowly and draws.**

**Shanoske:"I draw I summon Revival Jam in Defense Mode and Place two cards facedown.**

**Yami Yugi:"I draw I summon Queen's Knight, now Attack!"**

**Queen's Knight jumps in the air and attack Revival Jam as it shattered.**

**Shanoske:"Not so face I active Revival Jams Special Ability by giving up a 1000 life points Revival Jam comes right back to my field next turn. I also have facedowns to active Solem Wishes and Life-Absorbing Machine."**

**Yami Yugi:"I'll just end my turn."**

**Shanoske:"I draw with it the activation of my 2 traps kicks in I gain half the Life Points I gave up for Revival Jam and Solem Wishes gives me 500 points each time I draw."**

**Both Traps active shimmering sparkles on top of Shanoske Duel Disk.**

**Shanoske:"It doesn't matter I active Revival Jam comes back on the field in Defense mode. Then I play 1 card facedown and end my turn."**

**Yami Yugi:"I draw I summon King's Knight when King's Knight and Queen's Knight are on the field they automatically allows me to summon Jack's Knight."**

**As both King's Knight and Jack's Knight stand on both sides of Queen's Knight.**

**Shanoske:"I draw 500 points dude to Solem Wishes and I place a monster facedown and end my turn."**

**Yami Yugi:"I DRAW!" As Yami Yugi draws lighting and thunders roars "My Three Knights I sarcfire you to summon...SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!! Now stare into the face of defeat!"**

**The three knights turns into 3 different balls and soar into the sky and Slifer flies out of sky and roars as streaks of winds flies around the Duel Field. As Shanoske stops in frozen stare in amazed.**

**Yami Yugi:"Slifer Destroy his facedown monster Thunder Force Strike!"**

**Shanoske:"You actived Cyber Jar! Cyber Jar special ability actives Slifer the Sky Dragon may be a Egyptain God Card, but Cyber Jar effects the whole field!"**

**As Slifer the Sky Dragon unleash it's Thunder Force Strike at Shanoske's Cyber Jar, Cyber Jar opens it's mouth and stucks in all monsters on the field.**

**Yami Yugi:"No Slifer!"**

**Shanoske:"Now when each draw for each monster that's level 4 or lower we**

**can summon. Now I summon Gemini Elf, a monster in Defense, and Red-Eyes B. Chick."**

**Gemini Elf summon along side Red-Eyes B Chick still in it's shell and a monster facedown Defense.**

**Yami Yugi:"I place Wapton and Kuriboh in Defense mode. That it I end my turn."**

**Shanoske:"I draw Now I tribute Red-Eyes B. Chick to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon and now I tribute B. Dragon I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, then I summon Panther Warrior and active the spell Double Summon I can normal summon 1 more time I discared all cards in my hand and Panther Warrior to summon Infernal Incinerator in attack mode, I flip over Man-Eater Bug destroy his Kuriboh!"**

**As Red-Eyes B. Chick shimmering into Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes engulfs into dark flames becoming Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.**

**Panther Warrior jumps from it's card into attack mode.**

**Shanoske actives the Double Summon Spell as the card actives Two wizard stands on the opposite side of Shanoske and zap his' hand. As Shanoske discard his hand and tribute Panther Warrior as Panther Warrior turns into Infernal Incinerator.**

**As Man-Eater Bug eats Kurioh whole.**

**Shanoske:"Yugi! I'll show you my true power! Man-Eater Bug attack Watpon! **

**Yami Yugi:"Watpon!?"**

**Shanoske:"Now Red-Eyes show him your Dark Infernal Fire Blast!"**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Flies high above Yugi and blast Yugi directly.**

**Yami Yugi:"Aaaaahhhhh!"**

**Yugi screams in pain from the direct attack**

**Yami Yugi's Life Points 3100**

**Shanoske's Life Points 5800**

**Shanoske:"I'm not done yet attack Gemini Elf and Infernal Incinerator attack Yugi's Life Points directly!"**

**Gemini Elf kicks Yugi in his chest and Infernal Incinerator shoot a fire bullet at Yugi's feet while Yugi covers himself from the blast brining his life points down to 400.**

**Shanoske: I'll place 1 card facedown turn end."**

**Yami Yugi:"I draw I play Fiend's Sanctuary and active the spell card Multiply! Multiply triple my fiend token come on out...OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!!"**

**Three Fiend tokens rotating into a blue lighting becoming Obelisk the Tormentor. As Obelisk shadow forms Obelisk.**

**Yami Yugi:"I active my spell Token Force! This card allows me to special summon 2 token in Defense mode!"**

**Shanoske:"No! Don't tell me the tokens are for Obelisk the Tormentor?!"**

**Yami Yugi:"Excatly I'm sacrifcing them so Obelisk the Tormentor can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Now Go! Fist of Fury!"**

**As Obelisk the Tormentor crushes the two tokens Yugi summoned and blasts Shanoske whole field destroyed but Shanoske actived a facedown Threated the Roar which cancels Battle phases.**

**Yami Yugi:"You saved yourself for now. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."**

**Shanoske thought:"Yugi's right if I don't draw now it's over."**

**Shanoske so nervous couldn't barely hold his Duel Disk up.**

**Shanoske thought:"No! I must not give up I will win!" "Yugi I will not give up I'll win I draw I play Card of Sanctity we both until we have 6 cards I'll play my spell Rain of Mercy."**

**Card Sancity actives by glowing both Duelist Duel Disk and Yugi both draw 6 cards. Shanoske's Rain of Mercy brought forth a Rain Cloud that shower both Duelist and increase there lifepoints while both of them glowed in blue arua.**

**Shanoske:"I'm still up I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards! Next up I play Polymerzation fusing together my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I active Graceful Charity I draw 3 card send 2 cards to the graveyard. I summon The Light-Hex-Sealed Fusion!"**

**Yami Yugi:"Oh NO!"**

**Shanoske:"O yes!"**

**As Shanoske tribute Ultimate Dragon and The Light- Hex-Sealed Fusion both circling into a new fusion monster.**

**Shanoske:"Come on out! Dragon Master Knight! Now attack! Wipe him out!"**

**Dragon Master Knight lauch an attack directly at Yugi as he looks down in defeat.**

**Yami Yugi:"It's not over I play my facedown Magical Dimension I tribute my God Card for Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Obelisk the Tormentor shimmers into a miracle light dust becoming Dark Magician Girl. As Magical Dimension engulfs Dragon Master Knight.**

**Shanoske:"NO! I'll end my turn."(It's over)**

**Shanoske looked down and ended his turn.**

**Yami Yugi:"My turn! I draw I play Sage's Stone! This allows me to special summon Dark Magician, then I active Dark Magic Ritual I tribute my last Egyptian God, THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!! for Magician of Black Chaos!"**

**As Sage's Stone turns into Dark Magician and Dark Magic Ritual rise from the field and engulfs The Winged Dragon of Ra into Magician of Black Chaos.**

**Yami Yugi:"Now! Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and Dark Magician Girl! Attack! Wipe Him OUT!"**

**As three Magician combines there attack and launches it Shanoske as he took the full blast and he's life points hit 0.**

**Roland:"The winner of the Battle City Finals is Yugi Muto!"**

**Shanoske:(I can't believe I lost I was close but that why he's the King of Games)**

**Today's card of the day **

**Magical Dimension **

**Activate only while there is a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand. Then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.**


End file.
